Big brothers know best
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Gabriella's mother has just got remarried to David, Chad's Dad. Chad doesn't approve of Gabriella and Troy's friendship. Will they survive or will Chad win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella sighed. She didn't want this day to happen. This was the day her mother, Maria, got remarried. She didn't seem to think about how Gabriella might feel. Gabriella was in her bridesmaid dress. It was a pink spaghetti strap that fell to just below the knees. It had a high waistline where a white bow tied at the back. Her hair was curled and was pinned up in a bun, letting a few strands fall around her face.

There was a knock at the door. 'Can I come in?'

Gabriella sat at the seat at her dresser, slipping her shoes on. 'Not unless you have a time machine.'

The door opened and Troy walked in. They hadn't talked much but Troy was walking down the aisle beside Gabriella. 'I don't have a time machine but I have a truck that has to take you to the church. Your Mum and David have already gone.'

Gabriella shrugged. 'I don't even know why I have to be involved. I don't even like the guy.'

Troy sat down on her bed. 'David or Chad? Bearing in mind that Chad is my best friend.'

'Neither.' Gabriella muttered as she grabbed her bag.

'Then why don't you want your Mum to get married.' Gabriella was silent. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. We only know each other because of the rehearsal.' Troy apologised.

'It's okay. But, I don't my Mum to get remarried because I'm scared. I don't want my Mum to think she can replace my Dad.' Gabriella looked in the mirror one last time to check her make-up.

'I don't know what to say. What happened to your Dad?' Troy asked, resting a hand on her arm.

Gabriella sighed. 'Can I trust you not to feel sorry for me and not to tell anyone else? Me and my Mum don't really want people to know.'

'You don't have to tell me.' Troy offered.

'No. I think it's good that I do tell someone. You see, it all started when I was a little girl. He was the best father I could've hoped for but, his 'best friend' was always jealous of him. So, one day, when I was twelve, he stabbed my father through the heart and cut me and my Mum.' Gabriella explained as she started to cry.

Troy wiped her tears with his handkerchief. 'I'm sorry.'

Gabriella smiled at Troy's kindness. 'It doesn't matter anymore. The scars are just the memories and it's over. Now, my Mum is going to be really mad if we're late.' Gabriella explained as she ran down the stairs._Good job these shoes are flat._ She thought.

Troy drove Gabriella to the church and they in the back, panting.

'Gabriella! Where have you been? We have five minutes.' Maria said in a stressful tone.

'Long story but we're here now.' Gabriella said quickly.

'Well, we have to get in line.' Maria ordered.

Troy linked his arm through Gabriella's as they stood in their spot. At the front was Ryan and Martha. Then, Jason and Kelsi. Sharpay and Zeke. Chad and Taylor and finally Troy and Gabriella. The music started and they all made their way down the aisle.

Gabriella had tightened her grip on Troy and he noticed this. 'You okay?' He whispered.

'I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to forget my Dad.' Gabriella admitted softly ans each of the pairs stood to the side.

'Do you think he'd want you to move on and let go?' Troy asked her softly.

Gabriella looked at him. _Man, he looks so hot in that tuxedo. Gabriella, not the time! _Gabriella sighed and leaned against him, causing him to automatically wrap his arm around her. 'I guess you're right. He was pretty smart that way.'

Troy smiled. 'Just to let you know, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on.'

'Or a shirt to ruin.' Gabriella joked.

'Either way, I'm here.' Troy reassured her. He noticed Chad glaring at him and frowned.

'I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.' The preacher announced as David leaned forward and kissed Maria.

Everyone clapped as they made their way back down the aisle towards the reception.

--------------------------------

'Troy, can I have a word?' Chad asked as soon as the reception was in full swing.

'I guess?' Troy said unsurely at Chad's tone of voice as they went outside. 'What's up?'

'Listen, that girl, Gabriella, is my step-sister and I don't like her. She took my Dad away from me.' Chad said, getting to the point.

'What has this got to do with me?' Troy asked in confusion.

'Stay away from her. She's my sister.'

'I still don't get why you're telling me this.'

'Ever heard of the male code?' Chad asked impatiently.

'You mentioned it vaguely about a year ago.' Troy said, trying to remember.

'Well, a guy's sister is off limits.' Chad declared. Troy opened his mouth so Chad continued. 'Step-sisters count. I saw the way you looked at her so I'm going to say this one last time. Stay away from her!' And with that, Chad disappeared.

Troy stood there for a while before hearing someone singing. He walked around the corner and smiled. Gabriella was curled up on a bench, reading and singing at the same time.

_So I won't give up,_

_No I won't break down,_

_Sooner, then seems life turns around,_

_And I will be strong,_

_Even if it all goes wrong,_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,_

_Someone's watching over me._

Troy sat down next to her. 'You have a beautiful voice.'

Gabriella pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Thank you.'

'You know, your Dad would be proud of you.'

'Troy, I heard what Chad said to you so go in there and dance with your girlfriend.' Gabriella said, resting her chin on her knees.

'I don't have a girlfriend.' Troy explained.

Gabriella frowned and looked at him. 'What? You don't?'

'Well, no. I don't think your boyfriend would be happy with you moving to Albuquerque.' Troy said in a sad voice.

Gabriella smiled. 'I don't have a boyfriend. But, seriously, Troy, you can go back inside. Chad doesn't want us to be friends. It's simple.'

'I want to be friends. You're really cool. And maybe he doesn't have to know we're friends. I've sneaked out of my house enough times. So, friends?' Troy held out his hand.

Gabriella throught for a moment. She really needed a friend but Chad already hates her and she doesn't want to ruin the friendship Troy has with him. She shook his hand. 'Friends.'

A comfortable silence fell among the two until Troy stood up, offering her his hand. 'Would like to dance?'

Gabriella smiled and stood up. She rested her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist while they swayed to the soft music coming from inside. 'I didn't think I'd be noticed today.'

'How wrong you were. In my opinion, it's all about you.' He whispered.

Gabriella blushed. 'I'm glad my Mum married David. I wouldn't have met you otherwise.'

'I'm glad too.' Troy replied, resting his forehead against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella turned the page of her book in anger. Her Mum and David were on their honeymoon and Chad and Gabriella were there alone. Except for tonight, when Chad was having a sleepover. Gabriella stood up in her shorts and tank top pyjamas and thumped the wall. 'Chad! Some of us want some sleep!'

'Stop whining!' Came the reply.

Gabriella groaned and stomped next door. She pulled open the door to Chad's room. 'Do you think of anyone but yourself?' She screamed as they all stared at her.

Chad looked up. 'I think about people who are useful in my life. Not some stupid step-sister.' He retorted.

Gabriella felt tears sting her eyes but blinked them away. 'You're unbelievable!'

'Like I care?' Chad asked.

Gabriella let out another groan. 'I'm going downstairs if any of you feel the need to torture me.' She ran out of the room and downstairs. She switched the kettle on and made herself a cup of hot chocolate. She curled up on the couch in the lounge, wrapping a blanket closely around herself. 'Daddy, I need you. Why doesn't Chad like me? I've tried to like him but, it never seems to work. You always knew just what to say.' Gabriella sniffed as she sipped her cup.

'I'm not your Dad but it seems you could use a hug.' Gabriella looked up and smiled when she saw Troy.

'Hey.' She whispered. 'I think you're right for the second time today. There's enough room in this blanket for two.' She opened her arms and Troy sat next to her, wrapping the blanket back around them.

'Are you okay?' Troy whispered.

Gabriella nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Sometimes it gets a but too much. Seeing everyone else with their Dads and with Chad...I don't know what to do.' She looked up at Troy. 'When I was a little girl and I had a problem, my Dad always knew the right thing to say.'

Troy put his arm around her shoulders. 'Well, would he want you to be crying all alone, tonight?'

Gabriella smiled. 'No. But, what about Chad?'

'I told him there was an emergency and I needed to leave. I just didn't say I had to leave the house.' Troy grinned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. 'I really am happy for my Mum but Chad is such an idiot.'

Troy chuckled. 'He just struggles to see life from other people's point of view. I don't know how Taylor copes with him, really.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Do you want to sleep over in my room? You do have your stuff.'

'Sure. Come on.' Troy stood up and offered her his hand and pulled her up too.

Gabriella dragged her blanket with her and led Troy into her room. 'Sorry, I'm still unpacking.'

Troy smiled. 'I've never known someone who has just moved to be so organised.' He said as he noticed the boxes had numbers on.

'It's what you get from moving a lot.' Gabriella started as she crawled under the covers. 'With my Mum's job we've always moved from one town to the next.'

Troy climbed in under the covers. 'Well, your Mum said you're staying here until graduation, right?'

Gabriella nodded.

'Then you're stuck with me for at least a year. Whatever will you do?' Troy joked.

'I think I'll survive. It's my brother I'm not so sure about.' Gabriella pulled the covers around her neck.

'Just give him time. He's not used to sharing his Dad just like you're not used to having to share your Mum.' Troy explained as he looked down at her.

'Why doesn't Chad like me? Am I that bad of a person?' Gabriella asked quietly.

'I don't know. But, I like you. You're a really cool, smart, funny, beautiful girl with a bad past is all.' Troy said sweetly.

Gabriella smiled. 'Thanks Troy. I'm going to sleep. Sweet dreams.' She kissed his cheek and rolled over.

Troy smiled, letting his fingers touch his cheek. He slipped down the bed and put an arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. 'Sweet dreams.'

---------------------------------------

Troy woke up and smiled down at Gabriella. She snuggled closer to him, causing him to hold her tighter. She was so beautiful when she slept. Troy didn't know what he was feeling or why. She's his best firend's sister. Chad said that step-sibs count as well. 'Stupid male code.' He muttered under his breath, staring at Gabriella.

'Stop staring at me.' Gabriella muttered tiredly.

Troy chuckled. 'Sorry.'

Gabriella opened her eyes and stretched. She sat up and groaned at the sound of loud music coming from the next room. She stomped over to the wall. 'Turn it down!' The music died down and there was the sound of a door closing. 'He's coming in here. Hide!' She whispered as she kicked his bag under the bed and he hid in her closet.

'This is my sleepover!' Chad yelled as he burst through the door.

'This is my room! And I told you to stay out of it.' Gabriella yelled back.

'I told you to not ruin my sleepover. And because of you my best friend left and lied to me!'

'I didn't make him do anything. And I hardly know the guy.' Gabriella replied.

'Well, you're not going to get to know him.'

'He can know anyone he wants.' Gabriella defended Troy.

'Well, he's not getting to know you.' He sneered and he left the room.

Gabriella stared at the door and Troy stepped out of her closet. 'Gabs? Are you okay?'

Gabriella kicked the wall but yelped, holding her foot. 'Bad idea to kick a wall.' She said, leaning on Troy.

'I could've told you that. Are you okay?'

Gabriella nodded. 'I will be. I'm just going to get dressed.' Gabriella disappeared into the bathroom.

Troy looked around and saw a picture frame. He smiled as he looked at it. It was of a man, presumably her Dad, holding a younger looking Gabriella on his shoulders. She looked so happy then but the sparkle in her eyes had gone. And Troy knew he had to get it back somehow. He didn't know what to do or how to do it.

He needed Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next Monday at East High, Troy dragged Taylor into a janitor's closet and placed a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming until her found the light switch. He quickly released his hand when she licked it. 'Taylor!'

'Troy, what are you doing?' Taylor hissed.

'I need your advice.' Troy whispered.

Taylor grinned. 'Lunk-head-basketball-man needs my help? Wow.'

'Shut up. I'm serious.' Troy said, hitting her arm playfully.

'Okay. What's up? And why are we in a closet?' Taylor asked, looking around.

'Well, I don't want anyone else to know. Especially Chad. I know you tell him everything but I need to tell him this when I'm ready.' Troy warned.

'Go on.' Taylor said seriously.

'Well, you know Gabriella?' Troy asked and Taylor nodded. 'I really like her but Chad doesn't want us to be friends. If he knew I liked her, he'd skin me alive.'

Taylor blinked at Troy. 'You slept in her bed at the sleepover, right?'

'Not like that. We just slept in the same bed.' Troy defended.

'Okay, here's what you do. Ask Gabriella out. Keep the relationship on the down low and see if the relationship is strong enough to work. If it is, then tell Troy when the time is right.' Taylor concluded.

'I was hoping for you to say 'Tell Chad the truth, he'll be fine'. Not to lie to him and go out with his sister.' Troy whispered, well more like yelled.

'We both know Chad is obsessed with the male code and he doesn't like Gabriella. I don't know why because she's cool. Now, you know when you have to think and you go up to that neat little garden on the roof?' Taylor asked.

'Yes.' Troy sighed.

'Ask Gabriella then.' Taylor said. 'And I expect you to confess to Chad at some point.' Taylor warned and left the closet.

Troy thought for a moment and then text Gabriella.

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella wearily walked up the stairs. She smiled at the sight of all the plants. She sat down on the bench and sighed. She needed to think. She turned sideways and laid down, bending her knees so she only took up half of the bench. She closed her eyes and sighed. She like Troy. A lot. But, it's bad enough being friends behind Chad's back. Being together would just be too hard. She started feeling someone stroke her hair and looked up. 'Hi Troy.'

Troy smiled down at her. 'Hey.'

'So, what did you want to talk to me about?' Gabriella asked as she sat up.

'Well, you see, I...What I meant to say was...' Troy mentally kicked himself. He couldn't find quite the right words so he did the next best thing. He looked at Gabriella with an unreadable expression and kissed her squarely on the lips. It took only a matter of seconds before Gabriella started kissing back. Eventually, they both need oxygen and need to break apart. 'Hi.' Troy whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

'That was nice.' Gabriella said, resting a hand on his thigh.

'It was. Be my girlfriend?' Troy asked casually.

Gabriella jumped up and looked shocked. 'Woah! Hold up. Yes, Troy, I like you. And it's kind of obvious after that scene that you like me too. But, we have to think about Chad in all of this.'

Troy stood up and rubbed her arm softly. 'I know. I'm sorry. I just thought since we were hiding the friendship, we might as well hide something more.'

Gabriella smiled. 'When you put it like that, it kind of makes sense.'

'So what do you say?' Troy asked with puppy dog eyes.

'I say stop making that face.' Gabriella said before stroking his cheek and kissing him.

Troy pulled back and pulled her close to him by the waist. 'Is that a yes?'

Gabriella smiled and nodded but giggled when Troy kissed her again. She pulled back and bit her lip. 'Meet me in my room at six, okay? But, right now, I have to go.'

Troy nodded and kissed her. 'Do...you...really...have to go?' He mumbled in between kisses.

Gabriella pulled back and gave him a stern look. 'Yes.'

Troy frowned and rolled his eyes and let go of her. 'Go on, then. I'll text you.' Gabriella smiled and nodded, walking down the stairs. 'And I expect a reply.'

---------------------------------

Troy smiled and chuckled lightly at his phone. _It's so boring over here._

'Dude, who are you texting?' Chad asked Troy through a mouthful of French fries.

'Just a friend.' He replied absent-mindedly and smiled at the reply from Gabriella. _Not as boring over here. I'm Billy-no-mates._

'Friend, my eye.' Zeke said.

Troy looked up from his phone. 'What are you talking about?'

'You've been texting someone for the whole of lunch.' Sharpay said in exasperation.

'That doesn't mean anything.' Troy pointed out.

'You laugh every time that phone beeps.' Chad exclaimed.

'Who is she?' Kelsi asked.

Troy looked at Taylor who raised her eyebrows. 'Her name is Brie. She's a new friend of the family.' Troy partly lied. She was a new friend. Just not of the family.

'Is she cute?' Chad asked.

Taylor hit him over the head. 'Do I not exist?'

'I'm sorry, baby.' He kissed her forehead and a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

'Hey, guys, I've got to go to my locker.' Troy said glancing down at Gabriella's latest text. _I'll see you later. I'm going to the library._ Troy stood up and walked quickly to the library. He walked in and saw Gabriella standing there, in one of the back rows, looking for a book. Troy smiled like a goof, smiling at her. She was wearing a knee-length, baby pink skirt with a lilac shirt and a darker purple jacket. He walked over silently and dragged her further into the aisle, putting a hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming. 'Shh. Calm down, Brie, it's me.'

Gabriella snatched his hand away. 'Troy, what are you doing here?' She whispered.

Troy shrugged and pulled her towards him. 'I needed to see you.'

'You're seeing me tonight.' Gabriella raised her eyebrows as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy shrugged. 'So? I just asked this amazing girl out behind her brother's back who also happens to be my best friend. Cut me some slack.'

'Why?' Gabriella teased.

'Brie...' Troy whined and once again gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes. 'No, Troy. It's too risky.' She let go of him and started, once again searching for a book.

Troy chuckled silently and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started to kiss her neck. When he finished, he rested his chin on her shoulder. 'Please? One kiss?'

'No, Troy Bolton. Not even a kiss on the cheek because one kiss will turn into a make-out session and we're in school.' Gabriella told him as she flicked through a book.

Troy spun her around and pinned her up against the wall opposite. He kissed her passionately and felt her hands go around his neck. He smiled into the kissed and pushed her further into the wall. He pulled back when he needed to breathe. 'Wow.'

Gabriella bit her lip. 'Exactly. You're a really good kisser, Alex.' Gabriella said, using the name she used for him on her phone in case anyone got a hold of it. Troy did the same for Gabriella using 'Brie'.

'Just really good?' Troy asked, feigning hurt.

'I won't say anything better until you compliment moi.' Gabriella said, grinning.

'You, Gabriella Montez, are an amazing kisser.' Troy smiled back down at her.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him again but quickly pulled back.

'What? Why?' Troy asked in disbelief, holding her tighter.

'The bell rang, Troy.' She squirmed out of his grasp and patted his shoulder before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella was looking through her books on her shelves when she squealed when she felt two arms around her waist. She looked to her right and smiled. 'You nearly gave me a heart attack!'

'As long as it was nearly.' Troy said.

Gabriella turned in his arms and held onto his upper arms. 'What did you tell Chad?'

'That I had to visit a friend of the family.'

Gabriella laughed. 'And your family consists of you now?'

'No. But, do you want to come round for dinner tomorrow after school?' Troy asked hopefully.

'But, don't they know Chad?' Gabriella asked.

Troy shrugged, leading her to her bed and lying down. 'Well, yes. But, my parents are cool. They'd do anything to make sure their baby boy was happy.'

'Baby boy?' Gabriella giggled as she rolled over to face Troy.

'I'm an only child. It's their job to spoil me.' Troy defended, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

'Whatever.' She mumbled, burying her face into his side. After a long, comfortable silence, Gabriella stood up and looked out of her balcony doors.

'Brie?' Troy asked softly, gently touching her arm. 'What's wrong?'

Gabriella never took her eyes off the slowly setting sun. 'Do you think Chad would be angry?'

Troy hugged Gabriella from behind, feeling her relax into his embrace. 'Maybe not with you but I'm the one having a secret relationship with his sister.'

Gabriella smiled slightly. 'When do you think we should tell him?'

Troy squeezed her waist. 'I don't know. But, I know that the longer we wait, the more awkward it will be.'

Gabriella nodded, turning to face him. 'Who'd have thought the Wildcat superstar would fall for me?'

'Who'd have thought you would fall for me? Mostly people either see me as some popular god or a jerk.' Troy said with a slight laugh.

'You're definitely not a jerk.' Gabriella whispered, resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

Troy started to caress her hair for a while. 'Do you play golf?'

'No.' Gabriella replied. 'Why?'

'We can play golf with my parents. There's this golf club I know that no one from school goes to so we're safe.' Troy reasoned. 'And I can teach you.' He whispered.

Gabriella took a deep breath, smelling his scent. 'You smell like London Impulse perfume. Why?'

Troy sniffed his collar and coughed, making Gabriella pull away. 'This stinks!'

'It's my favourite perfume.' Gabriella said in a little girl voice.

'I guess I'll be smelling it a lot then.' Troy muttered, pulling Gabriella back towards him.

Gabriella giggled and rested her head against his chest.

Troy lifted her chin after a while and kissed her slowly and passionately.

'TROY?!'

Gabriella pulled back and spun around, a little too quickly, and landed on her butt. 'Mum?'

Troy pulled me back up. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella nodded quickly and dragged Maria into the room, locking the door behind her. 'Please don't say anything, Mum. I've got enough to think about.'

'All I'm saying is why didn't I know my baby has a boyfriend?' Maria asked.

Troy smirked and Gabriella threw a pillow at him. 'I'm not someone's baby boy! Mum, please don't tell David and especially Chad.'

Maria looked between Troy and Gabriella for a long while. 'I won't say anything but you guys have to. And when you do tell Chad, don't bring me into this!'

'I won't. Thanks Mum.'

'And take good care of my baby and I don't want to be a grandmother yet and I-' Maria started.

'Mum, you're leaving.' Gabriella said as she pushed Maria out into the hallway. She leaned against the closed door. 'So one person knows.'

Troy looked sheepishly at his feet. 'Taylor knows as well.'

'WHAT?!' Gabriella yelled.

Troy rolled under the bed just as Chad burst through the door. 'What's with all the noise?' He demanded.

'Oh, I was talking to one of my friends from New York and she just told me she's been dating the football captain for six months.' Gabriella started confidently.

'Then tell her to do it quietly.' Chad said stubbornly, slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella groaned and ran her hands over her face before lying on the floor by her bed, coming face to face with Troy. 'Maybe I should start going to your house.'

'Starting now. We can't keep lying to Chad considering you stink at it.' Troy said, smirking.

'I'm not used to lying. And what do you mean 'starting now'?' Gabriella questioned.

Troy rolled from under the bed and picked himself, smiling down at Gabriella. 'Come on. You use the front door. I'll meet you down there.' He picked her up and quickly kissed her before jumping down the balcony.

Gabriella shook her head, smiling before jumping down the stairs, grabbing her denim jacket and keys on the way. 'Mum, I'm going out to Troy's for a while.' She whispered, hugging her Mum.

'Okay. But, not too late. It's a school night.' Maria called.

Gabriella slipped her jacket on and shut the door. She looked around and smiled seeing Troy leaning on the fence that surrounded the front garden. She walked up next to him. 'Hey.' She said softly, kissing his cheek.

Troy smiled gently and smiled down at her. 'Your Mum's okay with it?'

'As long as I don't lose my virginity, emigrate to Africa and have a twelve kid family with you.' She joked.

Troy laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the street. 'I can honestly say none of that will happen tonight.'

'I'm glad. I'm not exactly...well, you know...ready.' She whispered the last part.

Troy kissed her temple. 'Then I'll wait.'

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. 'We've been dating what-' She checked her watch. '-six hours and you're already thinking about _that_? And besides, I want to wait until I'm married.'

'Really?'

Gabriella nodded, leaning her head on Troy's chest. 'Ever since my Dad died, I read the bible and when I felt I could, I went to church. And I'm a Christian.'

'Well, I respect that.' Troy said sincerely, opening the door to his house and gently pushing Gabriella inside. 'Mom? Dad?' He shouted as he slipped Gabriella's jacket off and hung it on the hook and he did the same with his jacket.

'In the lounge.' A voice called.

'Come on, Brie.' Troy said, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her into a large room. On the sofa sat a woman and a man, who she'd seen around school, with his arm around her. 'Hey Mom, Dad. This is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my Mum, Lucille, and my Dad, Jack.'

'Hi.' Gabriella said shyly.

'Yeah, but, here's the thing, guys. You can't mention her to Chad. At all. Ever. Until we say so.' Troy instructed, sitting on a chair and pulling Gabriella onto his lap.

Lucille and Jack glanced at each other. 'Why?' Jack asked carefully.

'Well, I'm Chad's sister.' Gabriella started. 'And he hates me.'

'Really? Because Troy never stops talking about you.' Lucille chuckled as Troy coughed.

Gabriella blushed, burying her face into Troy's shoulder. He squeezed her slightly. 'It would mean a lot to us if you didn't tell anyone.' He said, looking hopeful.

Jack smiled. 'Okay, fine. But, You-'

'Have to tell him sometime.' Troy and Gabriella finished.

'How did you know?' Lucille asked.

'We had the same speech from my Mum. And she added the whole 'I don't want to be a grandparent' thing in as well.' Gabriella explained.

'And I had it from Taylor as well. Maybe not about the Grandparent thing, though.' Troy smiled. 'Ow!' Troy yelped when Gabriella's hand came in contact with his head. 'What was that for?'

Gabriella stood up. 'You still haven't told me why Taylor knows!'

Troy stood up and held her hands. 'Sweetie, I needed advice. I wasn't going to ask one of the guys. And I'm not asking Sharpay because she would blab. And I knew Kelsi and Martha tell Ryan and Jason absolutely everything.'

Gabriella glanced over and Jack and Lucille and frowned. Troy had everything she wanted. A Mom, friends, a lovely house, popularity, no stubborn step-brother and...a Dad. She glanced at Troy with watery eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She ran out of the room.

Lucille jumped with concern. 'What did you do, Troy?'

'What? Why does everyone think I've done something? I'll be back in a bit.' Troy ran out of the room to the back yard where there was a basketball court and a bench-swing. He saw Gabriella sat there, hugging her knees, so he sat next to her. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella wiped her eyes and nodded silently.

Troy wrapped an arm around her. 'Are you going to tell me what's up?'

'I miss him.' Gabriella said as she snuggled into Troy.

'I know.' Troy said, squeezing her slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Montez!' A voice angrily yelled down the corridor.

Gabriella cringed. 'I have a name.' She said emotionlessly.

Chad slammed her locker shut. 'Whatever. Maria told me I'm your ride today. So let's get going.'

Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder and sighed. 'Just tell Mum that another friend is giving me a ride and I'm having dinner at his house, okay?' She turned around.

'His? Which guy would talk to you?' Chad snarled.

Gabriella turned back to face Chad. 'A guy who takes time to know me.' She turned back around and walked down the corridor towards the gym. She looked around slightly before entering the men's locker room. She followed the directions that Troy had given her at lunch and found his Dad's office. She knocked on the door.

Jack opened the door. 'Hi, Gabriella. Troy told me to expect you. He's still in the shower. He's been in there a good fifteen minutes. Usually he takes about five.'

Gabriella walked in and set her stuff down. 'Likes to take off?'

Jack smiled. 'He loves basketball so basically when we have to leave, he showers as quickly as possible to have another game at home. But, he's taking longer because you're meeting him after school.'

'I'm glad I could impact on his life.'

'Well, you certainly did. He's so much happier since you both started this whole Romeo and Juliet business.' Jack chuckled as he sat in his chair and looked through some folders.

'Well he's made me-' Gabriella yelped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. 'Again with the heart attack.' She said as she looked to her left at Troy.

Troy grinned. 'Dad, I'm going to head off. Meet us at the club around four-thirty.'

Jack smiled at the couple. 'Okay, son, but, take care of her. She's special.'

Troy squeezed Gabriella's waist as she blushed and hid her face in his chest. 'No worries there, Dad.' He led them out of his Dad's office and they were walking through the corridors in a comfortable silence.

Gabriella held onto Troy's arms. 'Troy, why do you like me?'

'What? Why do you want to know?' Troy asked in confusion.

'Well, Chad doesn't like me. And you're the only guy who actually talks to me. And the thing is, Troy, if you're only with me because I'm smart then I'll call this-' Gabriella stopped when Troy kissed her.

He pulled back softly caressed her cheek. 'Now, listen to me. I don't know where you got the idea that I only want high grades. I mean, I do but that's just a bonus if that comes with being with you. The rest of the gang want to be your friend they're scared. Everyone's scared of Chad. I don't know why. But, I'm not. I'm risking his friendship to be with his sister. And when he finds out, because he will, if he doesn't like it, I don't care. Because I'd rather have you and nothing else. Be together in the cold, than be apart in the warm. That a good enough answer?' Troy asked, taking a deep breath.

Gabriella smiled. Troy opened his mouth to speak again but Gabriella stopped him quickly by pressing her lips against his. Troy smiled into the kiss and slowly backed her up against the lockers. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he waved a hand dismissively, not leaving Gabriella's mouth.

'Chad might catch you.' Jack whispered.

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart. 'Don't do that!' They both yelled.

Jack laughed. 'I was just warning you. Just be thankful it was me and not Chad. Now, come on. It's already four o'clock. We need to get going if you want to pick your Mum up.' Jack pushed Troy's shoulder.

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand. 'Troy, when we're in public, you really need to keep your hand, and eyes, to yourself.'

Jack smirked and Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. 'Dad, shut up.'

'She said it not me.' Jack protested, holding his hands up that were holding some files.

'But you were thinking it.' Troy pointed out as he climbed into his Dad's car with Gabriella.

'Well, yeah, but she had the guts to say it.' Jack pointed out as he drove to the Bolton's house. Just as they had pulled up, Lucille jumped in the car and gave Jack a brief kiss.

'Guys, not in front of me.' Troy whined, making Gabriella giggle.

Lucille rolled her eyes as she strapped herself in. 'How was your day boys?'

'Nothing special.' Troy said, rubbing his hand up and down Gabriella's thigh under her skirt.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled at Troy and shook her head. 'Just to let y'all know, I can't play golf. Actually I never tried.'

'Well, now you can.' Troy said.

----------------------------------------

'I'm home!' Chad yelled, throwing his backpack onto the table.

'Oh, hi Chad. Where's Gabriella? I thought I told you to bring her home.' Maria asked from the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

Chad shrugged as he got a bottle of water from the fridge. 'She said she was going to some dude's house for dinner.'

Maria nodded, smiling, knowing it was Troy. 'Okay.'

'Is something wrong with Gabriella? Only, she's been lying and no offence but she can't lie.' Chad said sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Maria sighed. 'Something happened recently and she just isn't ready to tell you.'

Chad nodded. 'Is it bad?'

Maria turned the oven down and sat opposite him. 'It could be taken either way.'

Chad took a sip of water. 'She likes Troy.' He whispered.

'I'm sorry?' Maria asked quietly.

'She likes Troy.' He said more loudly. 'And Troy likes her. And I don't even know what I have against her. She didn't take my Dad away like I thought. She simply made us more like a family. And I was scared that my Dad would get hurt.'

'I'm not planning on hurting him.' Maria said softly.

'I know that know. And I don't know why I'm stopping Troy and Gabriella being together. I guess because she's my sister, I was afraid she'd get hurt by Troy. But, she won't because whenever I mention Gabriella, Troy's eyes light up like fireworks. Why didn't you tell me they were going out?' Chad asked impatiently.

Maria stared at Chad. 'I don't know what you're talking about?' She said in more of a question, hoping Chad would believe her.

Chad raised his eyebrows. 'At least I know why she's a bad liar. He must really liker. Risking his friendship for her…I've never risked anything for Taylor.'

Maria smiled sympathetically. 'Let them know that. Not me.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'How many hits was that?' Gabriella asked, picking her golf ball up from the hole.

Jack looked down at the piece of paper. 'Twenty three.'

Gabriella turned to Troy. 'I told you I can't play.' She walked back over to Troy who was waiting for his turn.

'You do it like this.' Troy stood behind Gabriella, placing his hands over hers. 'Gently swing back, keep both of your eyes on the target and swing through.' He swung there arms back and made a whole in one.

Gabriella squealed and jumped into Troy's arms. He swung her around, making her giggle. 'Troy put me down!'

Troy set her on the ground. 'I told you I would teach you.' He whispered before leaning in.

Gabriella glanced at Jack and Lucille. 'I don't want your Dad watching us again.' She whispered.

Troy turned his head with his lips still pursed. 'Hi Mum, Dad.'

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'Our turn yet?'

Troy blushed and dragged Gabriella away from his parents and leaned against the wall of the restaurant at the club. 'Now my parents are over there.' Troy smiled flirtatiously and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes while she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I knew there was a reason my arm was nearly ripped from its socket.'

Troy smiled and moved there position so Gabriella was pressed up against the wall. 'Now, can I have that kiss?'

Gabriella pretended to think. 'Maybe…Maybe not.'

Troy gave her a look and before she answered, he crashed his lips onto hers. He pulled back abruptly when he heard a familiar voice. 'Is that Chad?'

'Hey, coach.' Chad's voice yelled. 'I heard Troy was coming here so I decided to drop by. Where is he?'

'Oh, he was just showing a friend around.' Lucille said loud enough for Troy and Gabriella to hear.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other with scared expressions on there faces. They were still in each others' arms and Troy pulled her closer, knowing she was scared. 'You have to go out there.' Gabriella whispered into his chest.

Troy shook his head. 'If I go out there without my 'friend' Chad will question me.'

Gabriella looked up. 'Then what do you suggest we do?'

Troy shrugged but then a light bulb went off in his head. 'Give me your cell phone.'

Gabriella handed it over. 'Where's yours?'

'In my gym locker now hush.' Troy dialled a number and let it ring while holding Gabriella close to him. 'Hi Mum. Listen, don't talk. Gabriella and I are going to the car. Tell Chad that I had to take her home because she's sick. If Chad asks, tell him her name is Brie, got it?'

'_Yes, Troy. I'm a big girl. I can manage._' Lucille hung up.

'There we go.' Troy grinned.

'You're so full of yourself.' Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Troy shrugged. 'Maybe…' He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. HE pulled her close and his hands started going up the back of her shirt.

Gabriella turned her head and backed away from him. 'What are you doing?' She hissed, straightening her shirt.

Troy looked taken aback. 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'

Gabriella started to cry and shook her head and spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact. 'I told you that I'm not ready. I thought you were different. I really did. But, for once in my life, I guess I was wrong.'

'I know you don't want to do this. So don't.' Troy pleaded, placing a hand on her upper arm.

Gabriella looked him straight in the eye. 'Maybe I don't want this. But, I don't want you doing that to my body either. So, Troy Bolton, I just want to say that I love you and I gave you my heart. And you broke it.' Gabriella didn't bother wiping her tears. She simply ran past him, her shoulder banging his softly and she ran to the car park. She did the only thing she could think of, knowing Troy still had her cell phone, she collapsed onto the concrete and cried.

---------------------------

'Dad!' Troy yelled, running up to his parents who were still talking to Chad.

Jack looked confused. 'What's wrong and where's Brie?'

Troy felt his eyes watering. 'I made a mistake and now she's gone.'

'What do you mean she's gone?' Chad asked, anger rising. He took Troy's shirt. 'What mistake did you make?'

Troy's eyes went wide with fear. 'Well, I may have got caught up in the moment and started something that she asked me not to.' His voice quavered slightly and Chad dropped him to the floor.

Chad ran away towards the parking lot. He turned in a circle before spotting a girl curled up a few metres away. He approached gingerly. 'Gabs?'

Gabriella flinched and looked up before breathing out deeply. 'It's you.' She said quietly.

Chad sat down in front of her. 'It was the last time I checked. What happened?'

Gabriella looked up. 'Why do you care?'

Chad shrugged. 'I just want to apologise. I wanted to protect you but by doing that I was hurting you more. I just want to know what happened.'

Gabriella shook her head and stood up. 'Guys are inconsiderate jerks. That's what happened.'

Chad stood up and looked Gabriella in the eye. 'I know about you and Troy. I may be an idiot sometimes but I figured it out. Both of you are really bad at lying.'

Gabriella laughed slightly and wiped her eyes. 'It's always been my weakness.' Gabriella's smile faded when she became serious. 'This whole thing was one big mistake. He's like every other jock I've met, other than you because I really don't plan on that happening.'

Chad hugged her. 'Troy's an idiot.'

Gabriella pulled back. 'I know but, I thought he was different. How could I be so stupid?'

'Gabriella!' Troy yelled.

Gabriella smiled in disbelief. 'Troy, I said what I had to say. I meant every word. Every. Stinking. Word.' Gabriella started crying again. 'Just leave me alone.' She ran off towards Chad's car.

Troy went to follow but Chad pulled him back. 'Listen, dude, do what she say and just leave it. I thought it over and I was okay with you guys being together. But, you crossed the line. She may have been your girlfriend and she may be in love with you but she's still my sister.' Chad yelled, running after Gabriella.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Gabs, are you sure you can go to school?' Chad asked as he parked the car in the parking lot.

'Chad, I've got to go to school at some point. I already skipped one day, didn't I?' Gabriella said, raising her eyebrows.

Chad sighed. 'I know but, this is what I was protecting you from. Troy does that to girls. Takes advantage of their bodies. I know it's bad but that's who he is. He's not someone to settle down.'

'I just thought he was different. Man, I'm naive.' Gabriella said, jumping out of the car.

Chad followed suit and walked around to Gabriella and he immediately hugged her. 'Listen, I told the gang that at least one person has to be with you in every class. I'm with you in homeroom, biology and drama. Taylor's with you in algebra, chemistry, physics and geometry. And then Sharpay's in the rest of your classes and no one, not even Troy, will mess with Sharpay.'

Gabriella pulled back and smiled. 'You've got it all planned out.'

'We may have had a bad start but you're still my little sister.' Chad said, following Gabriella into school.

Sharpay ran up to Gabriella and started speaking quickly. 'Gabby! Chad told us what happened. How could Troy do that? Are you going to kill him? Is Chad going to kill him? I want to help too.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Its fine, Shar. I just want to get on with my day.'

'Oh, well, I'll see you guys in homeroom, then.' Sharpay said and walked away.

Gabriella sighed and walked to her locker. 'How was Troy yesterday?'

Chad shrugged. 'I didn't talk to him.'

Gabriella opened her locker and swapped some books over. 'You know you ca still talk to him. I don't mind.'

'Brie.' A voice yelled from down the hall.

Gabriella shook her head and shut her locker, walking away. 'Go away Troy.' She hugged her books close to her chest and walked down the hallway.

'Dude, leave her alone.' Chad said angrily, pushing Troy into some nearby lockers.

Gabriella turned around at the sound of something hitting metal. 'CHAD!'

Chad turned his head to his sister. 'What?'

'Leave him.' Gabriella said quietly, approaching the boys while a crowd gathered.

'But, he took advantage of you.' Chad said, pulling Troy slightly off of the ground.

'No he didn't. He only tried. I know it's just as bad but he's not worth it.' Gabriella reasoned.

'I'm not worth it? Give me a break!' Troy pushed Chad and stumbled backwards and Troy straightened his jacket. 'You went behind your brother's back just to be with me! How can I not be worth it?'

Gabriella scoffed, standing beside Troy. 'Don't flatter yourself.'

'You know, I'm starting to wonder if you were worth it. Going behind Chad's back like that. You ruined my friendship!' Troy yelled, making Gabriella flinch.

'You leave Chad out of this because I broke up with you for something that Chad had nothing to do with.' Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She had never yelled at anyone like this. The bell had rung a few minutes ago and now it was simply the three teenagers who had all lost something.

'Forgive me if I wanted some pleasure.' Troy sneered.

'You were never this selfish. What happened? What happened to the boy who told me to let go of my Dad? What happened to the boy I loved?' Gabriella asked shakily.

'He lost something because she was too scared to lose her virginity.'

Gabriella suddenly dropped her books. She rolled the sleeves of her jacket up and took her earrings out. 'You want to know how scared I am?'

'Gabby, don't do anything stupid.' Chad warned.

'He hurt me.' Gabriella lunged for Troy but Chad held her back.

'Gabriella, what're you doing?' Jack's voice caused Chad to drop Gabriella and she pounced onto Troy and slapped him across the cheek and punched him in the eye.

Troy finally got over the shock and punched her in the stomach, causing her to clutch her stomach and roll off of him, groaning. Troy the punched her in the nose, causing it to instantly bleed. 'You didn't understand.'

'You could've let me try.' Gabriella said breathlessly, standing up with Chad's help. 'What didn't I understand?'

Troy let out a frustrated groan. 'My Mum cheated on my Dad if you must know.'

Gabriella kept a hold on Chad so she didn't fall. 'So, you sleep with girls when you're angry?'

'Alright, get to my office, all of you.' Jack yelled.

The three teenagers glanced at each other and Troy rolled his eyes before walking towards the men's locker room. Chad helped Gabriella hobble down there and Jack followed in silence. When they entered the office, Troy was already sitting down.

Jack sat down in the chair behind his desk and brought some tissues out for Gabriella's nose and a few ice packs. 'Now, what happened? I expect Troy and Chad to fight but Troy and Gabriella?'

'He's a jerk.' Gabriella spat as she held an ice pack to her stomach and some tissues to her swollen nose.

'She's inconsiderate.' Troy muttered.

'I don't generally go around asking people if their Mums cheated on their Dads.' Gabriella yelled.

'You could've gone along with the ride.'

Gabriella stood up rather shakily and smiled in disbelief. 'I told you when we first got together that I wasn't ready and you said that you'd wait. I'm obviously not worth waiting for.' Gabriella shook her head walked out of the office, sitting on one of the benches, crying.

Jack looked at Troy. 'Listen, son, I'm just as upset about this as you are but you can't force girls into that. I thought I brought you up better than that.'

Troy crossed his arms in a huff. 'Dad, don't start.'

'After all she's been through, don't you think she deserves a happy ending?' Jack raised his eyebrows.

Troy thought for a moment and his facial muscles relaxed. 'I guess so. Why didn't anyone tell me I was such a jerk?'

'Shar did yesterday. Ten times.' Chad replied.

Troy stood up and went into the locker room. 'Brie?'

Gabriella looked up. 'Don't call me that.'

Troy looked baffled. 'What? I came to apologise.'

'I know. And I accept it. But, this is the end. Of a relationship of any kind. I'm sorry too but I can't be friends with someone like you. I just text my Mum and she's transferring me to West High. If we're meant to be, fate will make it happen. But, this is the part in the movie when I go my own way.' Gabriella said, looking Troy in the eye and tears blurring her vision.

Troy shook his head. 'I won't let you.'

Gabriella smiled slightly. 'Troy the stubborn mule. You have to.' She leaned up and kissed him lightly before walking away without Troy following.

Chad followed Gabriella. 'Gabs?'

Gabriella just kept walking.

'You should've trusted my judgement. Big brothers know best.'

Gabriella turned to him and spoke quietly. 'At this moment, I couldn't care less.' She walked away, leaving Troy and Chad both feeling lonely and regretful.


End file.
